Scream 5
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: When seventeen year old Darren Prescott moves to Woodsboro with his cousin Sidney he thinks that his life will change forever, but soon after him and Sidney will run into the ruthless ghost face killer and it will be up to them wether they live or die.
1. Chapter 1

SCREAM 5

**P.S. I do not own the Scream franchise**

Darren Prescott, a lonely, tall seventeen year old boy with dark hair and red hints to it was sitting in the back of a blue car listening to an iPod. He looked out the window and saw the the mysterious sign with the words '_Welcome to Woodsboro California.'_ He sighed and laid back in his seat listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers on his iPod. The reason why he was going to Woodsboro was to stay with his cousin Sidney Prescott. Darren knew all about Sidney, ever since he was a little kid, his grandmother would told Darren about Sidney's many encounters with a mysterious ghost faced killer. Darren's parents left him when he was seven, they didn't have the budget to take care of him so the gave him to his grandmother who is now going into a nursing home. Darren hasn't really talked to Sidney a lot, the last time he could remember was over the phone when he was fifteen and in Seattle.

The car parked by giant mahogany bricked mansion. Darren took a look at the place and his mouth almost dropped open. The driver escorted him out of the car and handed him his suitcase. The driver then got back into the car and drove away, suddenly a woman in her late twenties with dark semi short hair in a blue t-shirt came out. It was Sidney.

"Hey, Darren!" she shouted walking over to him giving him a big hug."

"Hey, Sidney!" Darren said trying to gasp for breath over her tight squeeze.

"Sorry, was that too much?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, a little bit," he said chuckling.

"Well come on let's go inside, get settled in."

Darren followed Sidney up to the giant house which was sitting on a hill looking over all of Woodsboro, it must of been the biggest house in the entire town. He walked up the brown wooden stairs onto the white porch which had a mahogany wooden door with silver door knobs. Sidney opened it up revealing of what must of been heaven in a house, it had almost everything anyone could dream of. It had a beautiful kitchen that looked like something you saw in a magazine and the den was beautiful, it had a flat screen television that had to be eighty inches, the living room also had a cream leather couch, some exercise balls, and a treadmill on the side.

"Wow, I can't really describe how this place is!" Darren whispered in amazement.

"Yep, I still amaze myself knowing that I live in a place like this," said Sidney.

"How do you afford this?"

"If you survive a few attacks from a killer then you get some special treatment."

"Oh, I didn't know that, so, anyways, where's my room?"

"Oh, it's just up those stairs and two doors down to the right."

"Okay, thanks, Sid."

Darren took his suitcase with him and went up the giant staircase, he could see the entire front entrance of the house over the balcony. He walked down two doors on his right and opened up the door. Darren was more amazed with what he saw. He had what would be the most biggest bed he would ever sleep in, he would have to jump into it every night, and he even had his own washroom. Darren never felt like such royalty in his life, he started thinking about it and he thought he might like it in Woodsboro. He finally got settled in by unpacking his stuff and putting his clothes in his new closet he then went downstairs to find Sidney in the kitchen.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Darren said.

"Right now, I have to pay some bills, but feel free to watch TV or use the exercise machine, just be careful on it."

"Who are you, my mother?" Darren said jokingly.

Sidney smirked at his remark.

Darren walked into the large den and grabbed the remote off of the small coffee table, he pressed the red button to reveal a new upcoming movie on the television. It turns out it was a trailer for the new 'Stab 10' movie.

"Really? Another sequel?" Darren said out loud.

"What do you mean?" said Sidney.

"Another Stab movie is coming out this summer."

"So why is that such a big deal?" said Sidney smiling, "they're not real, the first three are real, but not the other one's"

"I still wonder why they make nine sequels, they should of just stuck with the three."

"Well that's Hollywood, they try to make money in the most desperate way possible."

Darren kept flicking through channel after channel with nothing good on, even though Sidney had over three hundred channels on her television Darren couldn't find anything.

"Hey, Sid, do you have any movies?" said Darren.

"No, but I do have Netflix," she said.

Sidney handed Darren another remote which took him right to Sidney's Netflix page. Darren scrolled down the page on the TV to find something to watch, he then got into the horror movie list and saw that all nine Stab films were on it.

"I guess I'm having a stabathon," Darren said clicking on Stab 1.

Darren watched about five Stab movies until looking at his watch saying that it was ten at night. Darren had school the next day so he paused the movie and went upstairs to get into bed. He walked into his room and hopped into bed. The sheets were extra soft and smelled like vanilla, Darren wanted to fall asleep but then his cell phone started ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darren groaned in agony of the thought of getting out of bed to answer his phone. He just got out and walked over to the empty desk that had his cell phone on it, he picked up the phone and touched the screen to talk to the person on the other line.

"Hello?" Darren said in a tired voice.

"Hello?" said a man who's voice Darren didn't recognise.

"Who is this?" Darren said.

"I'm looking for Sidney."

"You mean my cousin?"

"Your cousin? Who are you?"

"I'm Darren, Darren Prescott."

"Oh, I'm sorry I got the wrong number, I wanted to talk to Sidney, by the way I'm Dwight, but people call me Dewey, I'm a friend of Sidney."

"Okay so then why are you calling her at ten o' clock?"

"I needed to speak to her to see how things were going since the last incident has left her in pieces."

"Well, she's fine, she's happy, you got nothing to worry about, please call at a more appropriate time."

Dewey agreed and hung up the phone on Darren. Darren yawned really hard and crawled back into the bed where he fell asleep instantly.

FOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren walked downstairs, it was a sunny day, a perfect day to do stuff such has fly kites and go to the beach. He saw Sidney in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," said Sidney, "how was the bed last night?"

"It was perfect, never slept that well in my life before," said Darren helping himself to a bow of cereal.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Sid, do you know anyone named Dewey?"

"The town sheriff yeah, why?"

"He called me late at night and wanted to talk to you."

"Why would he call you?" said Sidney.

"I don't know why, I never met him."

"Well you may soon because I have to leave right now," she said looking at her watch and grabbing her purse and coat, "because I did call him this morning to take you to school."

She hugged Darren goodbye and scrambled out the door into her car and drove away. Darren ran upstairs to grab his book bag and while he was doing that he hear a quiet knock on the door. Darren ran down and looked through the peep hole that was in the door. Darren could see a man who was in his mid thirties, he seemed to have slick black hair and a moustache, he was also wearing a sheriff uniform.

Darren slowly opened the door and peeked out at the man.

"Dewey?" he said making sure it's him.

"Yep, now lets rock and roll, and I have to be in the sheriff's office by eight."

Darren made sure he had his book bag and he followed Dewey into the police car.

"This is so cool, I've never been in a police car before."

"Well, if you want to be in one again, just break the law," said Dewey jokingly.

The police car was filled with so many gadgets such as microphones and police scanners. Darren and Dewey put on their seat belts and took off.

FOFOFOFOOFOFOFO

Darren got out of the police car and stood facing the famous Woodsboro High School. Darren wasn't the kind of person people would make friends with, imagine having the same last name and being related to person who has survived four encounters with a serial killer. At his last school people didn't know how to act around him so they decided to stay away from him. Darren sighed and walked up the concrete steps into the school.

As he got inside he saw that the entire school was crowded with students. The first place he had to go to was the main office to get his schedule and locker number. He walked in and saw the lady at the office.

"Hey, I'm Darren Prescott, the new kid here."

"Wow, so are you related to Sidney Prescott?" said the lady.

Darren was afraid a question like that would come up, he doesn't really like to lie and he hopes this won't damage his reputation so he decided to risk it.

"Yeah, were cousins, I'm living with her right now."

"Well, your cousin truly is a hero isn't she?"

"All my life I've been told that."

"She must be a huge role model to you."

"Well she's more of a buddy than a role model."

Darren got all of his papers which included his locker combination and his class schedule. Darren walked out of the office and looked at his paper. _Locker 1103, Combination- 44-7-10._ Darren walked until he spotted his locker and then dialled his combination. He opened it up revealing nothing but an empty locker with a few cobwebs in the corner. He took out his book bag at put a few supplies into his locker until an arm wrapped around his neck made him jump in surprise.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he whispered into his ear.

Darren turned around to see a medium height kid with blonde hair.

"What secret?" said Darren.

"Don't play game with me, I heard you in the main office that your cousin is Sidney Prescott, that girl who survived all those countless encounters with a serial killer."

"By the way, who are you?

"Oh, sorry, I'm Gordon, Gordon chase."

"Thanks, I'm D-," but then Gordon cut him off.

"You're Darren Prescott, I also heard that in the main office."

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out now."

"Come on, I'm probably your only friend at this school right now, come on I'll introduce you to some people I know."

Gordon swung his arm around Darren's should and they started walking down a hallway, he first pointed at a girl who looked like she used too much spray tan and was wearing an outfit that may have slightly bent the school's dress code.

"That over there is Veronica," said Gordon pointing to her.

"You mean the oompa loompa over there?"

"Don't say that! According to the yearbook last year, she's voted most popular by guys."

"I can see why."

"Hey, Veronica!" shouted Gordon across the hall.

She stared at him in disgust and started talking to another girl.

"Who's that?" said Darren.

"That's Brittney, she's the Veronica wannabe."

"Wow, she's kind of cute."

Darren loved everything about Brittney, she was beautiful brown hair and had a smile that could light up any room, no matter how dark.

"Then why not talk to her?" said Gordon.

"It's my first day here! I can just walk up to girls and talk to them, I want them to know what they think about me."

"Okay then, suit yourself," Gordon said showing Darren peer pressuring eyebrows.

"Okay fine I'll do it!"

Darren's legs started to feel like jelly and a giant lump formed in his throat, he slowly walked over the Brittney and met her face to face, she looked at him a little weird.

"Hey," Darren said without anything else to go with it.

"Hey," said Brittney, "so what's up?"

"I don't know, the ceiling, the sky," Darren mumbled.

Brittney giggled at what Darren said.

"Okay," Darren said, "Do you think we can go out tonight like you and me?"

Brittney stared shocked at Darren's request. Darren squinted his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me."

But she just laughed.

"Thanks, you're really cute, but I'm having a girls night tonight with Veronica, so maybe some other time."

"Okay, sure, sounds great."

After a few more seconds of awkwardness the bell finally rang.

"Oh, well I have to go to class right now, see you then?"

"Okay, sure, sounds great," Darren repeated.

She smiled again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that Gordon walked up to him.

"So, how did it go?" he said.

Darren couldn't say anything, he just smiled.

FOFOFOOFOFOFO

Darren walked through the door of his house, he saw Sidney looking over some papers with some other lady while drinking a Starbucks coffee.

"Best day of school ever!" shouted Darren doing a tiny dance.

"Why what happened," said Sidney trying not to laugh and Darren's dance.

"Today I saw the most beautiful girl in the world, and she kissed me!"

"Oh, how sweet," said the lady next to Sidney.

"By the way who's that?" Darren said to Sidney.

"I'm Gale Riley, I'm a friend of Sidney's, husband of Dewey."

"Nice to meet you," said Darren shaking her hand, "I'm gonna be upstairs, I have a lot of homework tonight so don't bother me."

"You got it," said Sidney giving a thumbs up."

Darren ran upstairs into his room and closed the door. He took out a notebook and pencil and started working on his homework.

OFOFOFOFOFOOFO

In a medium sized wooden house in the centre of Woodsboro Veronica Jones was in her kitchen putting popcorn kernels into a popcorn machine.

"So, have you decided what scary movie were watching tonight?" said Brittney walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was thinking of the original Stab movie," said Veronica putting large amounts of melted butter into the popcorn maker."

"Really, that movie? I've seen that movie over fifty times!" she whined.

"Come on! One more time won't hurt!"

She sighed, "Okay fine, but this is last name, next time we have a girls night I'm picking the scary movie."

"Agreed."

After the popcorn was done Brittney took it into the den and put it on the coffee table. Veronica was still in the kitchen getting some drinks until she heard the phone ring. She sat down the drinks and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hello?" said some sort of dark, deep, mysterious voice, "Who is this?"

"Who do you think?" she said smiling.

"So what are you doing?" said the mysterious voice.

"My friend and I are about to watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"A scary movie."

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"Hmmm… I don't think I have one."

"Come on, you have to have one," said the voice getting deeper.

"How about this, if you tell me your favourite scary movie, I'll tell you mine," said Veronica.

"I do have one favourite, it's called 'I can't wait to gut you like a fish!'"

"Wow, pretty harsh title for a scary movie," she said smiling.

"Hey, Veronica who is that?" shouted Brittney from the other room.

"Just some prank caller!" said Veronica.

"I'M NOT JOKING IF YOU HANG UP THIS PHONE I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, Veronica!" said the man getting angry."

Veronica almost dropped the phone in fear.

"Who are you?" she said trembling with fear.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is _where_ am I."

"Okay then, where are you?" she said

"Right in front of you," said the mysterious voice.

Veronica felt a sigh of relief, it was just a prank caller, she probably thought it was an ex-boyfriend or something until this person popped out in front of her, he was wearing all black and he had a ghost face mask on. Veronica screamed in fear as the killer slit her throat open and left her on the ground to die. Brittney ran into the room and saw the killer with the bloody knife in it's hand, she saw Veronica's body lying on the ground and screamed in horror as the killer came chasing after her.

She ran out of the kitchen, into the den, and then up the stairs. As she ran she grabbed a baseball bat and whacked the killer in the face as hard as she could, but the killer got up like nothing happened. She screamed again and ran down the hallway and into a bedroom which was Veronica's bedroom. She locked the door as tight as she could and then she stayed as far away from the door as possible. Her entire body was stricken with fear, she knew she couldn't stay in the bedroom forever so she ran to the window and attempted to pull it up, but the killer broke into the room and stabbed her in the back and her lifeless body hung over the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darren woke up, it was another sunny day in Woodsboro so he got up out of bed to get ready for school. He looked through his closet and found some clothes that he threw on. He grabbed his book bag and went downstairs to find Sidney looking at the big screen television very shocked.

"Hey, Sid, what's up?"

Sidney didn't say anything, Darren looked around at Sidney's face and there were tears down her cheeks.

"Sidney, what's wrong," Darren said all worried.

Sidney turned off the TV and wiped away all of her tears.

"It's nothing," she said, "just get ready for school, Dewey will pick you up in a few minutes."

"Sidney, please tell me what's wrong."

"No, just please, I have to get ready."

"Sidney, just tell me."

"Okay fine!" Sidney shouted in an agitated way, "there was a murder last night, two girls from your school are dead."

Darren suddenly felt a giant lump in his throat.

"Who were they, did they say their names?"

"It was these two girls, Veronica and Brittney, one had their neck slit open with a knife, and the other was stabbed in the back."

The lump in Darren's throat grew larger, he remembered seeing those two girls yesterday at school, now they were both dead, Darren would never see them again. He suddenly felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, he couldn't cope with all of the anxiety that was around him. Sidney took her purse and and coat and ran out the door to her carpool with Gale Riley in it. Darren waited a few minutes until a police car pulled up to the front entrance.

Darren adjusted his book bag strap and headed out the door to greet Dewey.

"Hey, what's up?" Darren said not making eye contact with Dewey.

"Hey, Darren, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, were you at the murder sight last night?"

"Yeah, I was. Those poor girls, they could of had a great future ahead of them."

"I was actually going to ask one of those girls out," said Darren putting his head down.

"Wow, I didn't realise that it affected you that much."

"Yeah, but what can I do about it now? She's dead and she's not coming back."

"Well, one thing I can tell you is to be careful, there's a killer on the loose and I want you as safe as possible, that goes for Sidney also."

Darren nodded, he got into the passenger seat of the police car and they took off.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren got out of the police car, Dewey said that he's going to check up on him and Sidney every few hours tonight to see if anything goes wrong. He nodded and walked into the school, besides yesterday of all the students being loud and obnoxious everyone seemed to be quiet and out of the way. Darren walked to his locker and took out some books, as he turned around he jumped in surprise because Gordon was in front of him.

"How's it going?" Gordon asked.

"I'm fine, why is everyone being so quiet all of the sudden?"

"Because my dream girl is dead, and also her wannabe friend is too."

"I can't believe this is actually happening, I thought since I moved here I thought I would be able to get away with all of the troubles that were pressuring, but it seems when you come to a new place different forms of pressure follow you."

The bell finally rang for class, Darren and Gordon walked to their first period class, before the lesson started Mrs. Smith, their English teacher was making a speech that the school board wrote down for her over the murders that happened. Darren didn't want to listen to anyone, he just want to push everyone away. So for the rest of the day Darren didn't talk to Gordon that much and just went on his own.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFO

At the end of the day Darren walked through the door of the house and saw Sidney and Gale looking over a bunch of papers.

"Hey, Darren, how was school?" Sidney asked.

"A lot more different than yesterday. By the way this morning Dewey told us that he'll be checking up on us from time to time, to make sure everything's alright."

"Yeah, I heard about the murders this morning," said Gale, "I can't believe it's happening again."

"How would we know it's a ghost face?" said Sidney, "It could be some psycho man in a bunny costume."

Darren smirked at Sidney's comment.

"I'm gonna be upstairs studying," said Darren walking up the stairs.

"By the way, Gale and I are going back to the office to get some extra work done so you'll be left alone, just don't worry Dewey will come by and check on you."

"Okay, thanks, Sid."

He ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door, he set his backpack on his bed and sat down at his desk, he took out his book and started studying.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren thought he had been studying for a while and the sun was all the way down so he decided to stop. Darren decided that he wanted to finish is Stab marathon on Netflix so he ran downstairs and started popping a bag of popcorn in the microwave. While the popcorn was in the microwave Darren took about a green plastered bowl and while he was picking what movie to watch the phone started ringing, Darren didn't know wether to answer it or not. Darren got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said a little curious.

"Hello? Who is this?" said a dark mysterious voice.

"This is Darren," he said a little creeped out.

"Darren, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm about to watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"A horror film, why?"

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Yeah, sure, but none of them really scare me," Darren said feeling a bit more confident, he felt more comfortable because he thought this was a prank call.

"Which one's your favourite?" Said the voice getting lower.

"Well, I guess the original Stab film, it features my cousin Sidney, she survived all those encounters with the ghost face."

"Your cousin is Sidney, the Sidney Prescott?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know Sidney Prescott."

Darren was trying to hard not to laugh.

"Dewey is this you? If it is then you got me," he said laughing a little bit.

"I'm not Dewey," said the voice getting more mysterious.

"Okay then who are you?"

"The question isn't _who_ am I, the question is _where_ am I?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question you'll be asking when I tear your hear out!" said the voice getting agitated.

After that sentence Darren heard running footsteps behind him in the kitchen.

"That's right, I'm in the house!"

Darren's breathing got more heavier, his heart started thumping out of control, his legs felt weak and his stomach was doing backflips. He wanted to run out of the house in any moment that was available but the killer was somewhere.

"Okay, then where are you?" Darren said with a shaky voice into the phone.

"I'm in the den, looking right at you!"

Darren started to shake in fear, his survival instinct was screaming at him to run, He walked over past the breakfast nook and into the den, _Stab_ was playing on the television and Darren looked to see if anyone was in the den, but he didn't see anyone, he started to calm down a bit until a black figure with a knife tried to stab him from behind, Darren ducked down from the killer which had a ghost face killer mask. Darren almost wanted to scream when the killer got up.

He ran and picked up and exercise ball and chucked it at the killer only to pop it with the knife. Darren went into the kitchen and took out a giant frying pan and hit the killer in the face with it. The killer fell to the ground only to get up as if nothing happened.

Darren dropped the pan and started running up the stairs, the killer was struggling to get him but Darren kept running, he kept running until he tripped over the carpet. Then the killer got on top of him, the figure tried to stab Darren but he grabbed his wrist and was pulling the knife away from his body, he was struggling to get free until he kicked the killer in the place where you don't want to be kicked. The killer jumped up in the air in pain only to fall over the indoor balcony and crashing onto the dining room table.

The killer still got up and tried to come after Darren. Darren did what he thought was the most stupidest thing possible by jumping over the the balcony himself, he jumped over and landed on the ground in the kitchen. As Darren was struggling to get up the killer attempted to stab him but what actually happened is that he slit the back of Darren's leg open. Darren screamed in pain when he got up, he saw his blood starting to stain his socks.

Darren ran to the front door as fast as he could, he was going to open it and run to the police station but the door was surprisingly opened by Dewey.

"Dewey!" Darren shouted.

"Darren, what's wrong?" Dewey said.

"The killer, it's in the house, it sliced my leg open.

Dewey looked around and saw some damage to the house, but there was no sign of the killer.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

"But the killer."

"Everything will be fine, we just have to treat that wound first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sidney was running through the halls of the hospital building at a brisk pace, she just got a call from Dewey saying that Darren was attacked. She finally got to reception desk panting from all the running.

"Hi, I'm looking for Darren Prescott," she said out of breath.

"Room 207," said the receptionist.

"Thanks."

Sidney then took off at a brisk pace and kept looking room after room finding the correct number to walk into. Sidney opened the door revealing Darren sitting in a chair with a giant white bandage around his leg and Dewey right next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Darren what happened?" Sidney said all concerned.

"It was the killer, Sidney, he tried to kill me!" Darren shouted.

"What did he look like?" Sidney said concerned.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face. He was wearing these black robes and had a ghost mask on him."

Sidney stood back in shock.

"So what happened to your leg?"

"The killer sliced it open when I escaped, the doctor said there was no permanent damage done."

"Dewey, I need to talk to you outside the room."

Sidney and Dewey walked out of the room and closed the door. Darren got up with his sliced open leg limping behind him to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What should we do?" Sidney said confused.

"I don't what you want me to do," Dewey said back.

"What I need is some sort of security system, the killer broke into our house and almost killed Darren, we need some form of protection."

"I can't get you a body guard, every police officer in town is busy with the murder case."

While Darren was eavesdropping the door unexpectedly opened, the nurse he saw about an hour ago came in.

"Hello," she said in a happy voice.

"Hey what's up?" Darren said grunting in pain.

She took out a piece of paper that had a bunch of over the top medications on it.

"Some of this medicine may help kill the pain in your leg."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling and walking out of the room.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Nurse Megan walked out of the hospital building and into the parking lot, she was so glad her shift was over with. She walked through the parking lot not knowing where her car was so she decided to look in her purse. She scrambled all of the junk that was in her purse, but she couldn't find her car keys. She groaned in frustration until she suddenly remembered that she left them in the ignition of her car. She was still searching for her car until her phone rang in surprise.

He jumped from the noise and then took her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" she said curiously.

"Hello, Megan," said the dark voice.

"Hello, who is this?" she said back.

"The question is not_ who _am I, the question is how beautiful will my insides look on the parking lot."

"Brad, is that you?" she said smiling.

Brad was her boyfriend.

"Who is this Brad?" said the dark mysterious voice.

Megan was starting to smile, she thought that that Brad was being flirty.

"Okay then why are you calling me?"

"To tell you that Brad is dead, I killed him."

She couldn't help holding back the laughter.

"Okay, if he's dead then show me his body."

"If you want to see, look in the driver's seat of your car."

"Okay," she said smiling more, "but I don't know where my car is."

"Go down your parking isle, pas ten parking spaces then turn a right and then pass seven."

"Okay," she said getting more excited.

She went in the directions she was told to on the phone she went past all of the parking spaces until she saw her familiar white sports car.

"Okay, Brad, are you here?" she said

"Look inside your car, I'll turn on the lights," the mysterious voice said.

Megan walked over to her car, see nothing in it because it was too dark, the suddenly the lights of the car turned on, inside of the car was a bloody, bruised, and mutilated body. The body was Brad. Megan screamed dropping her phone on the ground causing it to break. She looked at the body of her dead boyfriend very carefully until she saw someone thought the window on the other side of the car.

It looked like a shadow. Megan backed away slowly from the car but jumped when she bumped in the car that was next to her car. She knew she had to call the police. She started to run towards the hospital building until the mysterious ghost face popped in front of her and stabbed her in the chest and stomach, she fell to the ground and died a few seconds later. The ghost face looked around to see if anyone saw and ran away.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

"Come on, it's time to go," Sidney said.

Darren agreed and got up real slowly, the went down in the elevator and out the door to Sidney's car. Sidney drove all the way home and they walked through the door. Just after a few seconds of getting settled in at home there was a knock on the door. Sidney walked over and opened up the door revealing Gale Riley.

"Hey, Gale, what's wrong?"

"Sidney, you have to turn on the news!"

Sidney looked at little scared, but Gale was even more scared. Sidney walked at a brisk pace and picked up the TV remote and turned on the news channel. The news reporter was in the hospital parking lot.

"Tonights story: twenty four year old Megan Marrison and twenty five year old Brad Johnson were both found dead in Woodsboro hospital's parking lot just a few hours ago, one seemed to mutilated all over the body and the other one was stabbed two times in the chest and stomach, police have found no evidence of who the killer may be.

Sidney turned off the news.

"Why is this happening?" Gale said.

"I don't know why, but we have to find out soon, Darren you may be in on this."

"What, why me? I didn't do anything."

"No, I don't mean your a killer suspect, I mean that you may be the reason why the killer is on the loose again."

"Are you kidding me, again?" Darren said.

"Yes, again, and I think it may have to do with you."

"Wait, are you telling me that this is the same killer you dealt with before?"

"No, the ghost face killer is always different, I don't know who it could be."

Darren had all of these questions on his mind, but he could only ask one.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Darren asked.

"Right now, I want you to do nothing," Sidney said, "you were almost killed and I'm not letting that happen again."

"If I can't help then what are you two doing?"

"We just have to go down to the police station tomorrow morning," Sidney said.

"But, I still have to go to school I can't stay at home forever."

"You will be going to school, but there will be a new rule, once you get home you have to stay inside at all times, make sure all of the doors are locked."

"Okay," Darren said.

Darren went upstairs, he really did have a messed up day, he thought that maybe some sleep would make it better and that tomorrow this would all be a bad dream. Darren went into his bedroom and fell asleep in bed without changing into anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darren woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He got up real slowly out of bed screaming in pain when his leg touched the ground. He forgot that last night he was attacked by some killer. He walked downstairs with his leg limping behind him to discover he was home alone. Darren didn't really think much of the killer since he was only active at night. Darren grabbed a bowl and started to prepare cereal. While he was preparing it he heard a noise near the front entrance of the house.

Darren was unaware of what it might of been so he slowly walked over to the door. He slowly grabbed for the knob and opened it up, when he opened the door a rush of people with microphone's, cameras, and news vans were in front of him.

"Darren Prescott, we heard last night you were attacked by the killer," said one news reporter.

"Darren, what did the killer look like?" said another one.

Darren stood there at the front door looking all confused, he didn't tell anyone about the attack besides Sidney and Dewey, Gale eventually found out but we don't know if anyone was with us.

"Darren, come back here?" said the familiar sound of Dewey's voice.

Darren turned around to see Dewey at the back door.

"How am I gonna get to school? There's reporters everywhere."

"I know just follow me."

Darren made sure no one outside the front door could see him. He grabbed his book bag and followed Dewey to his police car and got in.

"I never knew something like this would make the news so quickly," said Darren.

"Well, it's a small town, and news travels fast around here," said Dewey starting the car.

As the car started Darren put on his seatbelt and they took off out of the garage. As they went around the front entrance Darren and Dewey saw a bunch of reporters looking at the police car and trying to chase after them.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Ever since school has started pretty much everyone was looking at Darren. They all knew he was a survivor of the ghost face attacker. He grabbed lunch at the lunch line which was a frozen hamburger and small carton of two percent milk. Darren sat down with Gordon and tried to eat.

"Dude, I can't believe you outran that killer!" Gordon said all impressed.

"What's so impressing about it? The killer tried to kill me and I escaped, there's nothing really impressive with what I just said."

"Still, you're on local headlines, people all around the state are talking about you."

"This was one thing I was afraid of when I first got here."

"What would that be?"

"That I would attract to much attention to myself, this is what happens when you're related to a mass murder survivor."

"You know, I don't know why you're not getting into all of this attention, I would love to be in your shoes."

"It's not as fun as you think, during the night in a house, home alone. I have never felt so scared in my life outrunning that killer, I didn't know how many more seconds I had to live."

"I can imagine that, but still you survived."

"Yeah but the killer is still out there, I wonder why the police are having a hard time finding him."

"That's because this like a fifth movie," said Gordon.

"What do you mean by movie?"

"Well, Sidney survived these murders four times, and I think the killer's back for another sequel."

"Okay, so what does that mean."

"It means that since you survived you could be a possible protagonist."

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything it just means that I survived an attack from a killer if it came after me again I'm pretty sure I'll die."

"Well, have it your way, this is real life, not a horror movie."

"Exactly, now can I eat? I'm starving."

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Sidney was working at her office, it had been a while since Sidney has been on a book tour so she decided to settle down and get a real job. She took back her old job of helping people over the telephone. She had been working so many hours and everyone, even Gale was not in the building. Sidney was talking to a client she had for the past three weeks, the client was having problems with her husband and them fighting all the time.

"Thank you very much, call back as soon as you can," said Sidney in a cheery voice.

The line clicked off, Sidney felt like she had a very productive day at work so she grabbed her jacket and purse and was getting ready to leave. She started to walk towards the entrance until her cell phone started ringing. Sidney dug out her phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Sidney Prescott speaking," she said.

"Hello, Sidney, remember me?" said the dark familiar voice.

Sidney felt a giant lump in her throat, it was the ghost face calling her.

"What do you want?" Sidney said angrily.

"I want to talk, it's been a while since we have."

"I'm not talking to you again," she said violently hanging up her phone.

Sidney started running around the entire office, there was no one in the building she didn't see anyone, nobody but her. She started to panic, she knew the pattern of ghost face and how he killed. She started to breathe heavily and her heart was pounding right out of her chest. She started walking at a slow pace until her phone rang again.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want to see your spleen, liver, and heart!" Shouted ghost face on the other line.

She hung up the phone again and started running toward the entrance, she kept running almost smashing her face into the door and she tried to open it, it was locked. Sidney swore under breath and then the phone rang again.

"Just please go away before I kill you!"

"How about I do it first!" Shouted the killer.

After the line dropped dead the black figure popped out from under a desk and swiped his knife at Sidney. Sidney ducked from the knife and started running away towards the back end of the office. She had no weapon with her but she swung around at a desk and grabbed a keyboard, she knew this wouldn't kill him but hopefully bring him down. The killer finally caught up to her pushing her to the ground she took the keyboard and hit him over the head as hard as she possibly could. The keyboard broke in two but the killer just shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" said Sidney.

"I want another reunion, another sequel!"

The killer started cackling as he stroked his knife across her chest.

"This is the end, Sidney."

The killer pulled up his knife, about to stab her until she kicked him in that one place no one wants to be kicked in. She got up and saw her purse on the ground. She had to call 911. She started running down the aisle of the office but the killer jumped in front of her and he swiped is knife so close to Sidney that she could feel the wind from the knife. She ducked down avoiding all of the killer's attacks and grabbed her purse.

She ran into a nearby utility closet, closed the door, and locked it. She quickly scrambled through her purse to find her phone only to remember that she dropped it on the ground when the killer surprised her. She cursed again after she found out, she knew she had to get it back to call the police.

Sidney quietly opened the door and looked out of it, she didn't see anyone, she started to feel a bit more uncomfortable knowing that the killer could be in any direction she was not facing. She saw her phone laying peacefully on the ground near the front door, waiting for Sidney to pick it up. She mad sure the killer wasn't around when she ran out so she ran out very quickly and grabbed it. She sighed with relief, only the sigh was caught in her throat when the killer popped out surprisingly and tried to stab her, she ducked from the knife and the killer stabbed the door instead. Besides calling 911 she dropped the phone to let it ring so the police would come. After she dialled the number, the killer was gone.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

The police finally came a few minutes later, Darren ran out of the police car Dewey was driving.

"Sidney what happened?" Darren said.

"Same as you it was the killer."

"Are you hurt? Did he stab you anywhere?"

"No he didn't," Sidney said looking down at her cup of hot chocolate.

"I think we should go home."

"No, home isn't safe anymore," she said.

"Then where do we go?"

"We just have to go somewhere else."

That last sentence made Darren confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sidney, where are we going?" Darren said taking his suitcase down the steps.

"I don't know, we may have to go into hiding," said Sidney.

"What about school? I still have to go."

"You will be, were just gonna be a few miles out of town."

"Are you sure that will stop the killer from finding us?"

"No, it won't stop him, it'll just slow him down."

"What does he want from us? Why does he want to kill us so bad?"

"I don't know why, every killer that revealed themselves had different motives."

"What do you think this killer's motive is?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I think it has 'us' written all over it."

"Why us? We didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter what we did, what matters is that there's a killer out there coming after us."

Sidney zipped up her suitcase and headed out the door with Darren following behind her. They both got into the car and drove off into the mysterious hills outside of Woodsboro.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Dewey was in his office at the police station in downtown Woodsboro. He was looking over blood samples from the previous murders that happened. He was there until everyone left and then Gale came into the room.

"Hi, hows work?" She said coming over to kiss him.

"Not that well, this killer is really good at hiding their identity, there is no evidence left behind from the murders, it's like they were all stabbed by the wind."

"I think it's time you come home, you've been working all day."

Dewey agreed, he turned off his computer and right before he got up the phone started ringing.

"Do you mind if I take this phone call first?" he said.

"Not at all."

Dewey grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Dewey said.

"Hello, Dewey," said the dark familiar voice.

Dewey froze almost dropping the phone.

"What is it?" Gale said.

Dewey didn't say anything, he was still holding the phone toward his ear.

"What do you want, why are you doing this?" Dewey shouted into the phone.

"Who says killers need motives? I got one, and that's to finish off anyone who crosses my path!"

"Well, maybe we can talk about it, there is no reason why you should be killing innocent people, let's just sit down and we'll just talk."

"What are you, some sort of therapist?" The killer shouted on the other line.

"No, I just want to know why you're doing this, I'm a police officer, you can trust me."

"Yeah right, if you caught I'll just be locked up for the rest of my life like all those other scum."

The killer suddenly hung up, Dewey put down the phone and looked at Gale.

"So, what he say," she said.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here."

They both started running towards the entrance of the police department until Gale's cell phone started ringing. She jumped in fear and then picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Hello, Gale, long time no see, it's been about a year since the last incident."

"Seriously, what do you want?" She said getting angry.

"Just like everyone else, to see what your insides look like!"

"Why don't you do something better with your time than kill people!"

"But if I did there would be no sequel."

The phone hung up again. Gale looked at Dewey and both of the expressions on their face were to get out of the building as soon as possible.

"Dewey, we have to leave right now!" Gale shouted.

They tried to open the doors only to find out that it was locked.

"Dammit!" shouted Gale.

"What do we do, now?" said Dewey.

"Something we should of done, call 911."

"How will that work, this building is the nearest 911 operation site!"

Gale hasn't thought of that, her body was starting to shake in fear, as was Dewey's, they heard something on the other side of the building which sounded like footsteps.

"Dewey, what was that?" Gale said in a high voice.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna investigate," said Dewey taking out his gun.

"No, Dewey, don't!" Said Gale hugging Dewey.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I promise you nothing bad will happen to me," said Dewey.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just stay here, call me over if something goes wrong."

"Stay safe." she whispered.

Dewey straightened the police hate on his head and help up his gun. He started by taking one small step at a time through the building, he didn't see anything but a bunch of computer workplaces and a coffee machine in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" Called out Dewey.

There was no answer. Gale was still near the entrance, she couldn't see Dewey anymore, Gale kept praying that Dewey would come back to her alive. Her entire body was stiff, until her phone rang again, which scared her.

"Hello!" She called out.

"You're husband's very brave for investigating."

"Just leave us alone, we didn't do anything wrong!"

"I can see him right, now!"

"Stay away from him!" Gale shouted into the phone.

"He's near the heater, that's where my plan begins."

"No! No!" Gale shouted choked up in tears.

Dewey kept searching his surroundings with his gun guiding where he was going. Dewey then heard the sound again of running footsteps behind him. He turned around real quickly with his gun.

"Gale!" He shouted to the other side of the room.

There was still no answer, he started to think that the killer was gone, Dewey's next plan was to get out of the building. Dewey knew he needed to get back to Gale so he started walking over until the mysterious ghost face killer came out of a utility closet. Dewey aimed the gun at the killer and shot, it missed. Dewey tried to shoot again only to miss.

"Dewey!" Gale shouted.

Gale heard the gunshots, she didn't know what she was thinking and started running towards the gunshots. Dewey was sliced across the wrist by the knife. Dewey screamed in pain and bent down, only to be sliced in the back, he fell to the ground as blood was pouring out of his back and wrist. The killer was starting to raise his knife above his head to kill Dewey until the killer got hit in the face with a police baton and fell down.

"Dewey," Gale said all concerned.

She helped Dewey up and they started running away towards a window. It was pretty convenient since they were on the first floor.

"We could get out through here," Gale said.

Dewey nodded, he was trying to resist the pain as much as possible.

On the other side of the room the killer got up and took a box of matches out of it's pocket. He lit one and put in the heater, after he did that he ran out of the room. The entire room practically exploded with flames.

"Come on, Dewey!" shouted Gale.

The fire alarms in the room were starting to go off as the burning inferno started racing across the room. Gale grabbed a chair and smashed it against the window. The window shattered into millions of pieces. She grabbed Dewey by the arm and jumped out the window, they both tried to run away as fast as they could. Once they got about three hundred feet away the entire Woodsboro police station exploded in the sky. Hundreds of dogs in the neighbourhood started barking while car alarms started going off. After they explosion they kissed.

"Come on, Dewey we have to get you to the hospital."

FOFOFOFOOFOFOFOFO

Sidney and Darren were both on a couch which was located in a small cabin a few miles outside of Woodsboro.

"Sidney, when do you think this will be over with?" Darren asked.

Sidney stopped flicking through channel after channel.

"I don't know when, this will stop, one thing I do know is that the killer may be someone we know."

"Like who?"

"It could be some old friend or relative plotting revenge against us for no reason."

Sidney looked at the TV and saw that the news was on, her eyes bulged out when she saw Gale and Dewey on the news. She saw that they both escape a burning building.

"Come on, we have to go," said Sidney still staring at the TV.

"Why? Where are we going?" said Darren.

"Back to Woodsboro."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sidney and Darren got out of the car at Woodsboro hospital, they both saw Gale at the entrance with hundreds of cameras in front of her. They ran pass a few parked cars and rammed through the crowds of people.

"Gale!" Sidney shouted.

Sidney held out her hand and pulled her right out of the massive pile of people. She only pulled out Gale but there was no sign of Dewey.

"Where's Dewey?" Sidney said to Gale.

"He'll be fine, we just have to get out of here."

Darren followed Sidney and Gale to the car, Sidney started the car and the drove off.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

The receptionist named Janice was the one Sidney talked to on the night Darren was attacked. She was filing through some papers and then the landline phone near her started ringing. She picked up the phone and calmly spoke into it.

"Hello, Woodsboro community hospital, Janice speaking."

"Hello, who is this?" said the dark mysterious voice.

"Who are you trying to reach?"

"No one, I was trying to reach you!"

"Well, visiting hours are over so I'm sorry, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here to visit, I'm here for you."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"To know what it feels like once I slit your neck open all the way down to the spine."

Janice suddenly felt a shiver down her back, her entire body froze in fear. She didn't know what was happening, but she did have one question on her mind, it was a question that didn't want to ask. She was breathing real heavily, her heart was in the back of her throat.

"Are you the killer?" she said whispering into the phone.

The guy on the other end started cackling at the end of her question.

"Who says I'm the killer? I could be anyone… husband, wife, son, daughter, anyone you'd name."

She gulped, she got up from behind the desk, she knew the police weren't good anymore since the entire station has blown up. She kept walking at a slow pace down the dark hall with blue flickering lights. She gasped when she saw a black figure run across the pathway which was at the end.

"Where are you?" she said taking a huge gulp of air.

"Yes! That's the right question!"

"You didn't answer me! Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

She gasped, she didn't see anyone in front of her, the hallway looked so lifeless, like it hasn't been visited in centuries.

"Stop lying!" she shouted into the phone.

"I'm not lying!"

She dropped the phone in fear and started running towards the opposite direction of what she was facing. She was in her late fifties so she couldn't run as fast, she also wasn't very athletic. She tried running towards the doors which lead to the exit until the ghost face ran out from behind the desk and stabbed her straight in the back. She gasped one last breath as the killer ripped the knife from her flesh causing a pool of blood to stain over her clothes. She dropped to her knees and fell face down into her own blood.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

The three of them went to Gale and Dewey's house which was a giant, white wooden, house with the U.S. flag on the side of it. It had two cars, one police car and a blue ford. They went up the steps and into the house. Gale closed the door and locked the as tight as she possibly could, she entered in a code on a keypad and locked the door a bit more.

"So, this is it? We just hide until this is all over with?" Darren asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Sidney said, "all of the police officers are investigating the police station and the killer's still out there."

"Maybe we should turn on the news, to see if they found anything," Gale said.

Sidney and Darren followed Gale into a giant den, not as big as the one Sidney had. It was decent size with a brown coloured couch and a forty inch flat screen television. Gale grabbed a remote on their coffee table and switched the channel to the local news station. The news showed a helicopter camera view of Woodsboro hospital, on the bottom of the screen it says that there was a murder. Janice was the only one that was murdered, all of the other patients and employees were fine. The three of them sighed in relief to find out that Dewey was okay. Sidney turned off the TV and stayed silent.

"Should we head back to our cabin?" Darren said to Sidney.

"I think it's best if we stay here."

"Where will we sleep?"

"We have three extra guest bedrooms," you can choose one.

"Thanks," Darren said, "everything's been so messed up lately, I just don't know how to cope with this kind of stuff."

"It takes some time to get used to."

Darren headed up the stairs and walked into a room which contained nothing but a single person bed with a bookshelf. Darren want to lie down and fall asleep, he's been feeling so messed up. The moment Darren's head touched the pillow his phone started ringing. Darren hesitated, he got up and slowly picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Hello, Darren," said ghost face on the other line.

"Why won't you leave us alone?"

The killer laughed on the other line.

"What's the point of leaving you alone, you're a survivor, Darren, just like your cousin Sidney, I may have a little bit of fun with you before you die."

"Why are you doing this, what's your motive?"

"Why do I need a motive? What's wrong with just going out a murdering people?"

"It's wrong and stupid! If anyone in the world who deserves to die it should be you!"

While Darren was still on the phone with ghost face he heard footsteps from behind the bedroom door.

"Darren," said the sound of Sidney's voice.

She started knocking on the door. Darren was still on the line with ghost face as he opened the door.

"Sidney!" Darren shouted in a whisper.

"Darren, who are you talking to?"

"It's the killer, he's on the phone right now!"

Sidney pushed Darren out of the way and walked over to his bed which had his cell phone on it. She violently picked up the phone and started screaming into it.

"Hello! Hello!" she shouted.

Sidney looked at the phone, the killer hung up.

"He's not there anymore."

"What happened," Gale said walking into the room.

"The killer called Darren."

"Well, for right now I can say is that the killer won't come after us right now," Gale said.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"I still have all of those security locks on house, so the killer shouldn't be coming in anytime soon."

"Yeah, get some sleep," Sidney said walking out the room.

Darren closed the door and turned off the lights and fell asleep instantly once he got into bed.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Even though Darren slept pleasantly that night, he still couldn't get over the thought of ghost face is still out there. Darren was walking through the crowded halls of Woodsboro high, he stopped by his locker to pick up a few books until he was surprised by Gordon.

"Hey, Darren!" Gordon shouted.

Darren jumped in surprised and turned around quickly to look at Gordon.

"Hey, Gordon, what's up?" Darren said rubbing his eyes.

"What happened? Rough night yesterday?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What is because of all of the murder last night?"

"No, I just had a hard time sleeping."

"Oh, that's pretty understandable."

Darren looked down and a saw a stack of papers Gordon was holding on to.

"What are those?" Darren asked.

"These are flyers for the upcoming school dance in the gym on Saturday."

"I've never been to a dance before."

Gordon handed him flyer.

"Consider this your first time, just remember don't have too much fun, you may not know what could happen there."

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren walked through the door at Gale's house. He saw Sidney and Gale having small talk over a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Darren said setting his backpack down on the couch.

"Hey, Darren how was school?" Sidney asked.

"I guess it was okay, I got a 'B+' on a math quiz and I received a flyer for an upcoming school dance."

"What!" Sidney shouted.

"Quiet," Gale whispered, "Dewey's asleep."

"Oh, he's back from the hospital?"

"Yeah, he checked out this afternoon."

"Anyways," Sidney said changing the subject, "this isn't good, usually when there's a party during these murders, something bad will happen."

"Then why would they have one?"

"I don't know why, but I think you should stay away!"

"Come on! This could be a perfect opportunity to catch the killer!"

"What do you mean?"

"A killer can't do much with a lot of people around, so it could give us the opportunity to catch it."

"Darren, do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"How, Sid? I think the plan's genius!"

"Darren, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt, I just need you to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Just please help! I know this work out!"

"Okay, I don't know how I can help."

"Just chaperone the dance."

"This better work out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darren pushed Sidney through the halls of the school on the next day, they both walked into the main office where Mrs. Morris, the lady who Darren got his information from was there.

"Hello, Darren, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, my cousin Sidney would like to chaperone the school dance on Saturday."

"Wonderful," she said handing Sidney a piece of paper.

"Preparation is starting at four o' clock and then dance starts at seven."

"Okay, thanks," Sidney said silently.

Sidney and Darren walked out of the main office and into the crowded hallway. Sidney hugged Darren goodbye and headed out the door.

"So?" said the surprising sound of Gordon's voice, "I hear Sidney Prescott is chaperoning the school dance."

"Yeah, what about it?" Darren said looking at Gordon.

"Do you know what this means? A survivor of all those massacres is going to be at our school! She's a celebrity here!"

"She's not that much of a celebrity," Darren said.

"Are you kidding me? Imagine if a person had accidentally jumped of a cliff four times and survived each impact, it's pretty much the same."

"I still don't see why it's a big deal."

"It's a big deal because it's Sidney Prescott."

"I never knew you were such a fan of her."

"Well believe me, I'm pretty sure everyone wants to take a glimpse at her."

Darren made a disgusted face and headed off to class.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren walked into Gale's house, he did the usual by setting his stuff down on the couch and grabbed a glass of lemonade from the fridge.

"Hey, Darren," Sidney said walking into the house with a bunch of groceries in her hands, Gale was following behind her in the same situation as Sidney, "can you grab a couple of these?"

"Yeah, sure," Darren said taking a bunch of grocery bags and setting them on the kitchen table.

"Hey, guys, I have a question," Darren asked taking a can of soup out of a grocery bag.

"Yeah what is it?" Gale asked.

"I was wondering, do any of you have any video cameras, like spy cameras?"

"I think Dewey has a couple."

"Do you think he'll let me use them?"

"I don't think so, he doesn't like it when I touch his equipment," Gale said taking out more groceries.

"Dammit!"

"We'll have to think of another plan."

"Darren, I'm not so sure this is a good idea, you really could get hurt."

"Okay then, I won't go with my original plan, I'm still going to the dance though."

"I guess I'm still chaperoning, right?"

"Right you are!" Darren said pointing at Sidney.

"Okay, now can you help with the groceries?"

"Sorry, Sidney, I have homework to do right now."

Sidney sighed in frustration as Darren walked up the stairs into his guest bedroom. Since Dewey doesn't let anyone use his surveillance cameras Darren had to get them, he wouldn't really call it stealing, just borrowing from a friend. Darren looked out his door and saw no one coming up the stairs, this was the time Darren had to make his move. Darren has never snuck around before so this tiny adventure he was having seemed pretty exciting.

Darren knew that Dewey and Gale's room was right across from the upstairs washroom. Darren grabbed the plastic diamond looking doorknob and opened it real slowly to reveal a nice looking room, with a giant bed and a flat screen television looking over it. Darren saw Dewey in the bed soundly sleeping, he could see that he was badly bruised up from his injuries. Darren snuck across the room, he knew that at any moment Sidney or Gale could walk up and catch him.

He had to get to work and fast, also he had to do it quietly. Darren slowly crept up to the door to closed it so slowly that no once would hear the sound of it. Darren crept over to the dresser and slowly looked through all the drawers of it, this part made Darren feel perverted. He even looked through the closed and found nothing, the next place he looked was under the bed.

"Bingo!" he whispered to himself.

Under the bed he was a suitcase it was made entirely out of plastic, the kind of suitcase you would carry electronics in. He was about to take the suitcase out from under the bed until he heard something that made him jump. It was the sound of either Gale or Sidney coming up the steps. Darren panicked and hid under the bed with the suitcase. Darren didn't dare to look to see who was coming into the room.

Gale walked into the room and put down some pain killing medicine on the bedside table and kissed Dewey on the head, she then walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her. Darren felt like he could breathe again, he slowly crawled out from under the bed and took the suitcase with him. He crept back across the room and headed out the door. Darren ran down the hallway and into his room, he closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

Darren locked the door as he set the suitcase down on his bed and opened it up, it contained a whole bunch of mini cameras that he could take, he even saw a little instruction guide which had instructions on how to connect the cameras to your smartphone. That made it even more convenient, Darren took his book bag and stuffed all the cameras and wires into it, while he was doing it the sound of his door knocking made him jump.

"Darren," Sidney said on the other side.

"Just a second," Darren called out stuffing the cameras into his book bag. He zipped up his book bag and hid the suitcase under his bed. Darren ran over to his door and opened it up.

"Hey, Sid, what's up?" Darren asked in his most nonchalant voice.

"I was wondering what you would like for dinner?"

"Anything you want, I don't really have much of an appetite."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, Sidney, I'm fine, just choose whatever you want to make."

Sidney walked back downstairs and Darren closed the door. He at least wanted to try out one of the cameras, he set one up on the left corner of his room facing his bed, he then downloaded the app onto his phone and he had to put a security code to access the footage, Darren turned the camera on while entering in the security code into his phone, once he entered the code he saw the entire room on his phone, he could see himself looking at his phone, on his phone! Darren was impressed the only thing he needed the next day was Gordon's help.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren was walking through the halls of the school the next day, he spotted Gordon putting books into his locker. Darren didn't really know how to start of the conversation.

"Hey, Darren, I need to ask you a favour," said Darren walking up to him.

"Okay, what kind of favour?" Gordon asked not looking at Darren.

"I need you to keep guard at the gym doors while I hook up security cameras."

"Oh, so what's with the security cameras?"

"From one thing that Sidney told is that during a huge get together during a mass murder spree, disaster is bound to happen."

"Okay, so what's in it for me?"

"I thought you liked doing this kind of stuff."

Gordon looked up at the ceiling and down at Darren.

"You're right, so when is this little scheme happening?"

"During lunch."

"Okay, I'll be there."

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren and Gordon were both hiding in the boys washroom on the second floor. While everyone got out of the hallway they snuck out down the stairs and near the gym doors.

"Wait is anyone in there?" Darren asked.

"No, decorators aren't coming until after school," Gordon said.

"How do we get in?"

"That's easy," Gordon said smiling.

Gordon took his backpack and took out a box full of metal paper clips.

"How do you think I get into some people's lockers?"

"You do that?"

"Yeah, but I try not to be too suspicious, I'm very good at hiding my crimes."

Darren chuckled a bit as Gordon took the paper clip and nudged it inside the lock, he moved it around a little pick until there was a tiny '_click'_ and the gym doors automatically opened. The gym was nothing but pure empty, it had nothing but the bleachers and basketball hoops.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back," Darren said to Gordon.

Darren stepped into the barren gym, he knew he had to get to work right away. Darren decided to put one camera on each of the two basketball hoops. Darren grabbed a small step ladder that was near the entrance and attached it to the rim of the hoop. Darren did the same thing with the other hoop. Darren then wanted to put a camera on top of the bleachers so he climbed up and when Darren saw how high he was he started to get woozy. Darren was afraid of heights, he could never stand being high up and not in an enclosed space, he's alright in airplane, but if he was on skyscraper with no harness, he would start to panic.

Darren felt so dizzy on top of the bleachers that he bend over and puked on the back of them. His vision was all blurry, but he could see something right in front of him. It was a person dressed in all black wearing a white mask, it had something silver in its hand and was standing so calmly looking at Darren with a crooked head. Darren suddenly panicked at what he saw ghost face was right in front of him. He wanted to start running, but he was too slow and dizzy.

Darren saw ghost face walking right up to him, the killer attempted to stab him in the just, but Darren got out of the way just in time. The killer used his knife to trip Darren and he fell right of the bleachers onto the rock solid gym ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Darren! Darren!" shouted the voice of Gordon which seemed miles away.

Darren could barely even talk or speak, he was drifting in and out of consciousness for about two minutes until everything seemed clear again. He got up gasping for breath like he was underwater for hours.

"Gordon, we have to get out of here!" Darren said.

"Why what happened?"

"The killer, he's in here, he's in the gym we have to leave now!"

Darren started to get up, but Gordon stopped him.

"Whoa, wait, I don't see anyone."

"Come on, we have to leave now!"

"Should we tell the principle?"

"No, not now, I'm waiting for something."

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's something I can't tell you about."

Gordon looked through the doors of the gym and smiled.

"Why don't I help you?" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Setting up the rest of those cameras, you seem to be afraid of heights. Thank goodness for me I'm not. So just tell me where to put the remaining cameras."

"Set one up on both bleachers facing the entrance."

Gordon smiled while Darren handed him the cameras. Gordon sat them up real quickly and ran back to Darren.

"How are you gonna get access to these cameras?" Gordon asked.

Darren just smiled as he took out his smartphone and opened up the application revealing all footage from each camera.

"Wow, that's amazing! Where did you get this stuff?"

"I know a guy," Darren said trying to act cool.

"You mean that goofy police officer that was just attacked?"

"Yeah, he let me borrow his cameras," Darren said lying.

"That's so cool, I wish I knew a police officer."

"If Sidney wasn't so close to him I wouldn't be able to get my hands on this stuff."

"By the way can you please tell me why you're setting these cameras up?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"It's my life's dream to know why!"

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Okay, I promise," Gordon said sarcastically.

"I'm putting them up to catch the killer, I know he's gonna go after a big event like this."

"Very smart."

"And very sneaky."

"So," Gordon said changing the subject, "can we get lunch now, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, let's go."

After they walked out of the gym ghost face walked out from under the bleachers and closed the door.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren got home after what seemed like a long day of school, Darren didn't tell Sidney, Dewey, or Gale about his encounter at school, he wanted it to remain a secret. When he walked through the door he saw Sidney and Gale standing right in front of him.

"Hey, what's up?" Darren said setting his stuff down without making any eye contact.

"Nothing much, Dewey said that his surveillance cameras were missing.

Darren's eyes suddenly bulged, he didn't know how they found out so quick, he now regretted the entire idea of taking those video cameras.

"His cameras are missing?" Darren asked in the most believable voice he could make.

"Yeah, he was looking for them, he wanted to put extra surveillance around the house, but when he looked under the bed they were gone."

"Wow, I wonder who took them!" Darren said trying to sound disbelieved.

"We were just wondering if we could see your phone," Gale asked.

Darren's stomach started doing backflips, it wasn't the _I'm fearing for my life_ backflips, it was more _I'm in a deep shit load of trouble_ kind of backflip. Darren felt chills go down his back as he reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Thank you," Gale said quickly taking the phone out of his hand.

Gale quickly scrolled through the phone looking app after app finding what she was looking for, she looked at all of the footage that was set up in the gym.

"Okay fine, I took them!" Darren shouted.

Sidney and Gale looked at him with shock.

"Darren, why would you do such a thing!" Sidney shouted.

"I'm sorry, I really needed the cameras," Darren said.

"That doesn't give you the right to take other people's belongings!"

When Sidney was shouting and Darren Gale was still holding onto his phone. Darren lost eye contact with Sidney, he started staring at the phone which showed a camera angled of the back end of the gym, he saw the janitor mopping the floor and behind the janitor was ghost face.

"Guys," Darren said quietly.

"Oh no I'm not done talking to you yet!" Sidney shouted.

"Guys look!" Darren shouted forcing the phone towards there faces.

Sidney and Gale's eyes widened as they saw the ghost face and janitor on the screen, they saw when ghost face took his knife and jammed in the head of the janitor, he never saw it coming, as the killer ripped the knife out of the poor man's head he fell to the ground as dead as a rock.

"Dewey!" Gale shouted running up the steps.

Sidney just stood in shock with a tear down her eye.

"You see, Sidney, this is what I'm worried about!"

Sidney took a gulp of air.

"Yeah, I see," she said breaking down.

Darren kept looking at the footage, he saw that ghost face was putting his body in a sports closet.

"Wait why is he hiding the body?" Sidney asked.

"He must not want the dance to be cancelled."

"Hold on I'm on my way down!" shouted Dewey's voice from upstairs.

Darren and Sidney looked up, they saw Dewey in his police uniform, he was limping down the stairs at a slow pace.

"Dewey," Gale said, "go back upstairs, you're still hurt."

"No way, I'm gonna find this killer and tear him to shreds!"

"Dewey, just please go back upstairs and contact the other officers," Sidney said.

"Okay, fine!"

Dewey slowly limped back upstairs, there was no way he could defend himself against a killer like ghost face.

"So what do we do?" Sidney asked.

"I thin right now we just have to wait?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sidney was standing in the poorly lit gym drinking a glass of fruit punch, the loud music was blaring intro hears combined with the sounds of hundreds of teenagers talking, tonight was the night of the school dance. She walked with an intense stare on her face, she wanted to suspect the first sign of ghost face. Darren was right by Sidney, except he had a cupcake in his had, he was trying to look as natural as possible, he didn't want ghost face to know that he was there.

"Sidney, do you expect anything suspicious?" Darren asked.

"No, not yet, where do you think ghost face hid the body?"

"I think in the sports closet down over there," Darren said pointing.

"Should I look?"

"No, I don't think we should draw so much attention to ourselves."

"I'm gonna go use the washroom."

"Okay then see you later," Darren said.

As Sidney left Darren quickly took out his phone and kept searching each of the four cameras. None of them had any suspicious activity, it seemed to just be a gym full of messed up teenagers.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Sidney walked into the washroom, and while she was in there her cell phone was ringing. Sidney didn't want to pick it up, but she built up the courage.

"Hello!" Sidney shouted in scared sounding voice.

"Sidney?" said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Dewey?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you've seen any of my video cameras."

"Yeah, sorry for not asking, but were using your cameras for tonight, we're planning on catching the killer."

"What? Why are you doing that?"

"So we can catch him and bring him in."

"Don't you realise from our last encounters with him? He's quick on his feet and can leave behind no evidence."

"Life's full of surprises, and risks, we just have to know which path to take," Sidney said calmly.

"Look, I'm gonna call in more officers, I want you guys safe?"

"Thanks, Dewey."

"By the way have you seen Gale?" said Dewey unexpectedly changing the subject.

"No why?"

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice coming out of the stalls.

Sidney jumped as she saw Gale standing in front of her.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you and Darren were coming here to catch the killer, I just wanted to come for backup."

"Dewey, I think I just found her," Sidney said into the phone.

"Really, okay good, I'm still calling the other officers."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

Sidney hung up the phone and turned to Gale.

"So what was all that about?" Gale asked.

"Dewey wanted to make sure we were all safe."

"What about Dewey, he's home alone and helpless."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, the killer is mostly after us."

Right before Sidney and Gale were about to walk out of the washroom, Sidney's phone started ringing again. Sidney gulped, she picked up the phone really slowly.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hello, Sidney," said ghost face on the other line.

"What is it now!" Sidney shouted.

"Who is it?" Gale asked.

Sidney didn't say anything, her phone was glued to her ear, she wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"Smart plan you thought of, your cousin setting up all of those cameras around the gym, but too bad he didn't get the entire school!"

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked.

"It means that there are no cameras where you are, and everyone else is in that noisy gym, no one will hear you once I tear your guts out!"

"Why don't you just leave everyone alone? No one should be going through the shit you caused!"

"What's the point of leaving everyone alone? If I did there would be no sequel, and in this sequel the killer finally wins!"

"This isn't a movie! This is real life, real people that you're killing!"

"And what a blast it's been! It's finally come down to this, Sidney. It's time you and all your friends die!"

"Not unless I kill you first!"

"I don't think that will happen."

The killer finally hung up, Gale and Sidney stared at each other breathing heavily.

"What did he say?" Gale asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!"

Sidney and Gale ran for the door but the lock clicked.

"Shit!" Sidney muttered under her breath.

After that all of the lights in the washroom went out. They both started to panic, they saw the window at the end of the washroom and thought that was there only escape, they ran over to it and saw that it was bolted shut window. Sidney and Gale started to feel chills down their back as they turned around and saw ghost face come after them with a knife.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren was in the gym, still waiting for Sidney. They were gone for almost ten minutes. Darren ran out of the gym and up the steps to the second floor of the school. He saw the dark hallway with a few flickering lights on and started slowly creeping down it, Darren flinched at any sound that the building made. He started to feel cold when he heard screaming down the hall. Darren gasped and ran over to the nearest girls washroom which was the source of the screaming.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Darren shouted.

"Darren is that you?" shouted the familiar voice of Sidney.

"Sidney?"

"Yes, can you open the door please?"

"Who locked you in?"

"Just please open the door!"

Darren looked down and grabbed the doorknob, he tried turning it, only to find out that it wasn't attached to the door at all and the knob fell out.

"Sidney, I can't open it!"

"Just try!"

"No, I can't, the doorknob fell out!"

"Try another way to get us out!"

"I'll go to the principles office!"

Just as Darren was about to run off he ran into ghost face. Darren let out a little shocked scream when he saw the killer in front of him.

"What are gonna do to me?" Darren asked.

The killer didn't say anything, Darren tried to run off, but the killer grabbed him by his left wrist. The killer had a killer wrist grab, Darren's hand felt like it was gonna fall off at any moment. Darren was then thrown up against the lockers with his head banging against them, Darren suddenly felt like he was temporarily paralysed. He saw the killer pulled him to the ground, Darren started gasping in fear as the killer got on top of him. Darren saw the knife go right above the killer's head and was aiming straight at his heart. Darren violently pushed himself out of the way, but the knife got him straight in his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Darren shouted from the pain, pushing the killer off of him.

The killer finally retrieved the knife from Darren's flesh. Darren immediately applied pressure on his shoulder which was draining blood. He huddled against the lockers as the killer slowly walked up to him. He gave Darren a crooked stare and slowly took his mask off. Darren couldn't believe his eyes at what he was looking at.

"Gordon?" Darren asked.

"Surprise, Darren!" shouted Gordon, "just when you thought something could go well, it becomes a pile of shit doesn't it!"

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

"Darren! Darren, Darren, Darren!" Sidney shouted pounding on the door with tears in her eyes.

Sidney thought Darren was dead after she heard his scream in pain from being stabbed.

"Sidney, we have to go now," Gale said.

Sidney wiped away her tears. They started walking towards the window until another killer, there were two killers! In a ghost face mask came after them and shot gun at both of them. They both ducked away from the gun, it missed them, the killer kept shooting until it blew all of the glass off the window. Sidney and Gale both crawled out of it fast as they could, they were suddenly on the roof of Woodsboro high.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

"Why are you doing this?" Darren said grunting in pain.

Gordon just laughed at him.

"Why am I doing this? This is my favourite question!" he said sounding psycho, "It's because this is what everyone talks about, it's always about ghost face here isn't it! That's all people care about! I'm sick of it, I want people to be done with it! It should of been something that should of been taken care of years ago. And now another Prescott comes here? I thought we had enough of them! You and Sidney are nothing but worthless bastards, and I will kill the both of you, just so you know this is where it all ends, I end up being the hero, and you're the helpless victim."

"You're sick!" Darren shouted.

Gordon just took out his knife and pointed it right at Darren's cheek.

"You call me sick? I call myself a hero! Which is what's going to happen after tonight!"

"You realise you'll never get away with this, there's a gym full of a bunch of people and they'll find you!"

Gordon just laughed again.

"Like I care? Don't you remember what I said, I'm the hero here, you're the one that dies!"

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Sidney and Gale were crawling on the roof of the high school, they couldn't believe how many helicopters were in the air and how many vehicles were on the ground, there must of been hundreds of police cars and there was even a fire truck. All of the students that were at the dance were watching them on the roof outdoors. The two of them were backing away from the killer, they didn't really have that much space on the roof because they could just end up falling to their deaths. They kept backing up until there was a weak spot on the roof and the two of them and the killer fell through it.

They all fell into the same hallway Darren and Gordon were in.

"Sidney!" Darren shouted.

"Darren? Oh thank goodness you're alive!"

"Stop right there," Gordon said pointing his knife at her.

Sidney couldn't believe how beat up Darren was, he had a bruised forehead and a bleeding shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked.

"I'm Gordon, Darren's friend."

"Not anymore!" Darren spat.

"Silence!"

Gordon suddenly hit Darren in the face across the cheek causing a bloody gash in his face. Sidney cringed at what he saw. The other ghost face killer got up from under the rubble with his arm around Gale's neck and a gun pointed straight at her head.

"By the way, who's that?" Sidney said trying to sound calm.

The other killer didn't say anything, but took his hand that had the gun in it and slowly took off his mask. Sidney couldn't believe her eyes, it was a man in his mid fifties, a man that Sidney has met multiple times.

"Mr. Loomis?" she said out loud.

"That's right, you killed my son!" he shouted pointing the gun at Sidney.

Mr. Loomis was Billy Loomis's father, with Sidney's first encounter with the ghost face it turned out to be her boyfriend Billy and his friend Stu.

"Mr. Loomis, he was trying to kill me! I didn't do anything."

"But your mother did!"

Sidney suddenly had multiple flashbacks of her mother. Mr. Loomis had Gale in a choking lock and threw her against the lockers where she laid out cold. She remembers her mother, it's been almost fifteen years since she died.

"What does my mother have to do with this anymore?" Sidney said, "why can't we just forget about this?"

"It's not that easy, Sidney, do you know how much time it took to plan out this murdering spree, kill a few people we know and then go after you and Darren. This is how it ends, Sidney."

Sidney closed her eyes awaiting her death until a familiar voice came.

"Stay away from them!" shouted the voice.

Sidney opened her eyes and saw Dewey limping towards, just when Mr. Loomis was about to kill Dewey, Dewey shot a clean gunshot into his forehead where he feel down dead.

"Dewey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help, Sid!"

Just a few moments after Mr. Loomis died, Gordon started going after Sidney, he started running towards her at a fast pace until slipping over blood and he fell with the knife jamming straight into his chest. Gordon coughed up blood for about five seconds until he finally died. After that Darren sighed with so much relief, it felt like a million bricks was lifted off his shoulders. Sidney, Gale, and Dewey looked at Darren, they saw he was injured and they brought doctors in for him right away. Darren couldn't believe that he survived everything that was thrown at him.

Darren was taken down to Woodsboro hospital with a bunch of cameras following him, he was very happy, he wanted to answer all of this questions but he felt to weak and in pain to answer.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Darren was laying in his hospital bed a few days later from his recovering surgeries, he had to get about forty stitches.

"Darren, how does it feel to have survived an ordeal like this?" said one reporter.

"It's like that feeling in your stomach washes away, and everyone is happier."

"Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"It's just a great feeling to get off your shoulders."

After all of the reporters left, Sidney came and visited.

"How are you holding up?" she said.

"Very nice, how's Gale and Dewey?"

"They're good, Dewey has been making a good recovery, he's been recently going back to work."

"That's nice, so will we be returning back to your house once I'm out of here?"

"Yes, now with the killers gone we can get back with our own lives."

Sidney looked at Darren and all of the other stuff that was in the room.

"Darren, I want to ask you a question."

"Yeah, what is it, Sid?"

"What do you think of Woodsboro?"

Darren smiled and laid back, "it sucks a lot!"

Sidney smiled and hugged Darren goodbye and left the room. All in all Darren was happy and all of his troubles were, the next question was _what is he going to do next?_

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much for reading I had a blast writing it and updating it so much that if I ever feel like it I'll write a sequel!**


End file.
